Liquid collection systems are used, for example, in humidifiers in enclosed spaces. Irrespective the system, liquid, whether in the form of condensation created by or otherwise associated with the operation of such systems must be removed to prevent damage to the enclosed spaces or associated contents. A conventional system includes a primary drain pan, which is typically positioned within the humidifier, and receives all liquid generated during operation of the system. The primary drain pan further includes an opening for directing collected liquid to a drain.
Secondary or auxiliary drain pans are positioned vertically beneath a humidifier for emergency purposes, e.g., catching overflow liquid from the humidifier due to a malfunction of the primary drain pan. Unfortunately, there may be insufficient floor space to accommodate a conventional secondary or auxiliary drain pan, and constructing a separate support frame in such tight quarters can prove to be a difficult undertaking.
Moreover, even when the primary drain pan is functioning properly, a drainage back-up, resulting in reverse flow or backflow of liquid from the drain toward the primary drain pan can occur. Due to plumbing requirements, a connection must be inserted between the opening in the primary drain pan and the drain to prevent the reverse flow or backflow of liquid from the drain from reaching the primary drain pan. As a result, although the reverse flow or backflow of liquid from the drain is prevented from reaching the primary drain pan, such reverse flow may not be prevented from otherwise flowing through the inserted connection and causing damage to the structure or contents within the structure adjacent the inserted connection.
There is a need in the art for a humidifier auxiliary drain pan that addresses these shortcomings.